The Rise of Dark Arceus Orignal Version : The Plates of Kanto
by Dark-Arceus
Summary: Is the Orignal Version of Rise of Dark Arceus 1: Kanto Mission, as a result is not the best piece of work on this site. Story a girl from the future faces a problem to recover the plates of Kanto or face a Dark future with Dark Arceus rated T just in case
1. Ch 1: The Darken Future

**Don't own Pokémon, **

**Version 2: the whole Chapter has been updated and Changed**

Ch 1 The Darken Future 

The future was a dark one, which was ruled by Dark Arceus and his 15 minions. They were: Fire Arceus, Fighting Arceus, Water Arceus, Flying Arceus, Grass Arceus, Poison Arceus, Electric Arceus, Ground Arceus, Psychic Arceus, Rock Arceus, Ice Arceus, Bug Arceus, Dragon Arceus, Ghost Arceus and Steel Arceus.

The regions have changed, Johto and Kanto have been destroyed, Sinnoh have been taken over after Arceus' death and was separated into a bubble outside of the universe and the Hoenn holds the last of the humans that weren't on Dark Arceus' side. The Arceus' all lived in the Sinnoh and Dark Arceus lived at the ruins of Spear Pillar. All other Pokémon were killed or enslaved and forced to work for Dark Arceus in the Sinnoh.

In the Hoenn, in the ruined city of Mauville, stood an old, tall and crumbling tower with the huge rotating sign (that doesn't rotate any more) saying Atom Corporation at the top where their was a huge window. In the control room behind the window an old man (by the name of Captain Neutron Smith) has called a meeting with the leaders of the rebellion. Captain Neutron was a black haired with a hint of grey, blue eyes and he was wearing a green uniform with AC in red letters. Also with Captain Smith were Lieutenant Proton Jones and Doctor Sarah Ion. Lieutenant Proton looked like the captain but had Brown hair and was wearing a red uniform. Doctor Ion was even older then the two men with red curly hair and green eyes and was wearing a lab coat which looked like it hasn't been washed for a while. The Captain and the Lieutenant was in a milled of planning a last plan to fight Dark Arceus' army. Doctor Ion was talking to a young male officer and said to him "Bring Jackson" the guy left and a few minutes later appeared with a young girl with blond hair and brown eyes.

"Summer Jackson, good….Lieutenant the message" commandeered the Captain and the Lieutenant pressed a button and a hologram of a guy who looked like both the Captain and the Lieutenant and was wearing futurist golden armor

"If you are watching this, then you are our last hope...zzzzzz...your have four missions to stop this are A) recover...zzzz... the mysterious plates in Kanto. B) Recover the plates which are...zzz... all over Johto. C) Find the Gems in the Hoenn. D) Stop the summoning which you will only need to do if the mystery Team Doom gets the plates and the gems that go with the plate_._ The Primary mission is to get the chosen one who will help defeat Dark Arceus for good…." said the hologram as he flashed out. Captain Neutron gave summer a weird looking box with two buttons, one green and the other blue.

"Right push green to start mission and push blue to contract me, do you best and don't fail me" said Captain Smith as Summer pressed the green and was gone in a flash of pink light.

Near Spear Pillar, a black Arceus shadow sat on a throne of stone. A blast of light came from him and another shadow appeared. "You have been created Shadow trainer to stop history from changing" said the big shadow knowing about the humans plan.

"Yes sir" said the little shadow as it transformed into a boy shape and the big shadow called out into the darkness and a pink Arceus appeared.

"What do you want boss" said the pink Arceus in a female voice "only joking love "she giggled and went back on track "right I send you to Kanto in the year 1999 and my favorite part name time umm…no….not that one…..no it gone only joking. It is Tim…right" she talked gibberish and gigged again "oh just remembered your Pokémon are Shadow types". The pink Arceus somersaulted and laughed and giggled.

"Grrrrrr get to the point Psychic" the shadow all to angry

The Psychic Arceus giggled and said "ok Darkly, one way trip to the Kanto coming up" a beam of light appeared and Tim jumped into the light. He vanished back in time. "Darkly you need to lighten up"

"Stop it!" the shadow growled annoyed at the nickname "Lord Dark to you"

"Ok…" said Psychic Arceus and then deliberately "Darkly". The Shadow growled in angry and Psychic left with a smirk on her face.

What will happen next…?

Next Ch 2 the Past is here


	2. Ch 2: the Past is here

**Sorry for taking to long to write this and do not own Pokémon**

Ch 2 the Past is here

Agent Jackson crashed into a tree and got up and looked around and saw trees every where. She thought to herself 'look at this beautiful forest and is a reason to stop him'. She pressed the blue button and the face of Captain Smith appeared.

"Ah, you made it, I sent you over what you need" said Captain Smith and a green light flashed and a pink bag and a premier ball appeared

"Thanks sir" said Agent Jackson

"Use them well" said Captain Smith as he disappeared, she looked in her bag and saw some clothes for the era (a red dress, 3 t shirts, a Jumper, a Skirt, 2 pairs of jeans and 2 pairs of shoes), money and 5 Pokèballs. She then picked up the premier ball and threw it. Out came a Dratini

"Dratini" cried the Dratini as it jumped at Jackson

"A name…..how about Miniryu" said Jackson and the Dratini squealed in approval

Nearby a red light flashed as and a shadow darted off into the forest. Meanwhile Jackson and Miniryu headed into the other direction to the edge of the forest when a shadow appeared from no where.

"What do we have here, a weird person to test me, the great Tim skills on" said Tim as he threw a shadow ball and out came a Umbreon "Out come Umbreon" Umbreon growled at Miniryu "UMBREON USE TACKLE!" Shouted Tim and Umbreon jump at Miniryu but Miniryu dodged.

"Miniryu use Leer said Jackson and Miniryu glared at Umbreon and

"Umbreon Tail Whip now!" said Tim and Umbreon hits Miniryu with his tail

"Miniryu…." Said Jackson as she was cut of by Umbreon when he used Shadow Storm and a dark wave knocked Jackson and Miniryu away into a tree. Both were knocked unconscious and Tim took all the money from the bag. Tim then walked of into the trees smiling after his easy win.

Near Lavender Town, the disco boss was heading towards his HQ when a gang of doom squad turned up. A man wearing robes and the man in the lab coat came into view. "Well Stu what do you have to say for yourself"

"It was team rocket boss" said Stu

"I did find this pink gem boss" said the man in the lab coat

"We…." said Stu

"Be quiet and you two take him away" said the man wearing robes. A man came and whispered in his ear. "Yes take him back to his base". The man and two others took him away. "Well doc what happen to the pink plate thing?"

"I think it's near mount moon and can I research the pink gem please" said the Doc

"Well ok but you have six months" said the Boss

_What will happen next… _

_Next CH 3 the beginning_


	3. Ch 3 : the beginning

**Do not own Pokémon**

CH 3 the beginning

Deep in the doom labs, the man in a lab coat in running towards his private lab. "Sir have we got permission" said a young female researcher

"Yes we have" said the man in lab coat as he put the pink gem in the middle of the room. The other Researchers went to their stations. The man in the lab coat started to do tests on it using a machine. A light came out of the gem and hit the man in the head. He fell over and the machine blew up. A sound of laughter came from the gem

"Sir" cried the female researcher….

Out near Pallet Town, a young kid with raven black hair is playing with an Absol teddy. An old man is watching him and says "5 more minutes"

"Ok Uncle Oak" said the boy as he saw a beautiful girl next to a tree with a Dratini. "Uncle Oak, come here". Oak came over and saw a young girl with blond hair

"Ash go and help and head for home" said Oak as he pushed him away. Ash ran to Oak's lab and bumped into woman wearing a black army uniform with a blue D on it who was looking into the window.

"Umm…is Professor…..Oak in….. Yes …..He got…a…package…yes a package" said the woman shiftily. Ash nodded no and ran to his house. He told his mother what happened, his mother ran out. She just gone out the door when Oak appeared from around the corner.

"Open the lab, we put her inside" said Oak worriedly, Ash's mum helped Oak put the girl in the lab

Around the corner, the woman with the blue D was talking a woman wearing a peaked cap with a small D on it and a uniform with medals on it. "Well, any problems" said the woman to the woman with the blue D

"No Commander" said the Grunt as 3 more Grunts turned up.

"No more…. Right we strike tonight and steal Oaks research and Pokémon" said the Commander knowingly.

_What happens when Team Doom attack Oak's Lab_

_Next CH 4 Lab attack_

**Sorry for taking to long to write this had writers block **


	4. CH 4 : Lab Attack

**Don't own Pokémon**

CH 4 Lab Attack

Oak and Ashes mom put the girl on a chair, inside the lab there was many Pokèballs on the side and many more in boxes. There were 3 Pokèballs in the middle of the room. Oak went over to a cabinet and got out some medicine and he injected it into the girls arm. "I'm thinking the lab isn't a place to be an injured girl, it has to be your place Delia" said Oak. Delia looked at the girl and thinks about the girl.

"Well if it for the best" Delia said worriedly. Oak's assistant Tracy came over from a back room. Oak picked up a Master Ball which was on his table hiding in a box named junk and he slipped it into the girl's bag without Tracy or Delia knowing.

"You two take her now" cried Oak. Tracy and Delia lifted the girl up and took her to Delia's house. Oak lifted up a red box and presses a button and Captain Smith appeared.

"Did you give her the thing? Oak" ordered Smith. Oak nodded yes. "Good it would help her, how about the message?"

"No sorry she is in a bad way" answered Oak.

"She must have bumped into someone after I spoke to her" said Smith, a sound of foot steps came from outside.

"Bye sir" said Oak, he pressed the button and Smith disappeared. Tracy and Delia come in, Oak came over to them. "Well is she in bed?"

"Yes professor" said Tracy as Delia came over to Oak.

"Oak there are some strange people outside" whispered Delia, Oak looked out a window and he saw 5 people wearing army uniform will a D on them.

"It's them, they came for me" cried Oak

Outside the woman wearing a black army uniform with a blue D threw a Pokèball and says "Team Doom commands you Koffing, use Smog". The Koffing used smog and it came in from under the door.

"Get out of here Tracy; take Delia with you out the back" said Oak as the smog hit them, Tracy and Delia reached the back door. Tracy smashed the door down and the smog escaped the lab.

"Well looks like there are some unwanted guests, I told you use smog to flush them out" says the Commander. Two grunts pulled out their Pokèballs as two other grunts appeared from around the front. One was holding Oak and the other was holding a bag of Pokèballs and important documents. "You two use your Pokémon to destroy the Lab"

"Yes commander, Team Doom commands you Zubat, use Wing Attack at the windows and then inside" the two grunts said in unison. The two Zubats used Wing Attack at the windows and the windows broke. The two Zubats flew into the lab via the broken window and then they went flying out quickly. The lab went up in a blaze of fire, which was burning high and covering the whole lab. The last grunt pulled out a Pokèball and the Grunt holding Oak threw Oak at Delia and Tracy.

"Team Doom commands you Ekans, use Wrap on Professor Oak and the other two" said the last Grunt. The Ekans wrapped itself around Oak, Delia and Tracy. The commander saluted and pulled out a Great ball. She threw it and an Espeon appeared.

"Team Doom commanders you Espeon, use Psychic" the commander said. The Espeon eyes glowed blue, Oak, Delia, Tracy and the Ekans were outlined in blue and were lifted up. "Can someone bring the jeep? And I mean now" One of the Grunts ran of into the forest. The other three grunts put away there Pokémon, the commander looked at Oak and said "Oak, you will be sent to the doctor. The other two will be locked up". The jeep had 2 seats with a bit at the back for boxes and with the grunt driving. The jeep stopped next to the Commander. "Espeon put Oak and Co in the back of the jeep". Oak, Tracy and Delia were dropped into the jeep; Espeon's eyes went back to normal. The Commander then jumped into the jeep. "Drive quick, driver and you three must meet back at the usual point by dusk, now go" The jeep sped off into the forest and the 3 grunts ran off in different direction.

Daisy Oak was out in her and her grandfather's garden when she noticed smoke coming from the direction where the lab is and she ran into the house and called the Firemen and Officer Jenny. The firemen arrived at the lab in quick time and started to battle the fire. Meanwhile a helicopter with P.A on it side is flying over the forest when they get a call. "Yes what is it… trouble at Pallet Town…we on our way" said a guy wearing a police uniform with P.A on it.

_What happens next?_

_Find out in CH 5 The Protection Agency _

**Sorry for taking to long to write this had writers block**


	5. CH 5 : The Protection Agency

**Do not own Pokémon**

**CH 5 The Protection Agency**

Summer opened her eyes to strange surroundings. Summer tried to get up but her head started to hurt. So she tried to get up again, she barely managed to get up. When she managed to get up, she looked around she saw that she was in a double bed and that there was a wardrobe in the corner. A young boy with raven black hair came in and said "mum brought you in after me and uncle Oak found you in the forest". The boy ran downstairs in a hurry and headed towards the kitchen. Summer got up and she saw that she was wearing her army uniform. Summer went over to her bag and got changed into pair of blue jeans and a red t-shirt. Summer walked out into the corridor and down the newly decorated stairs. She saw the raven black haired boy in his kitchen eating toast and jam. The TV was on in the living room and the kitchen to Pokémon forever, then the news came on so Summer just decided to watch it in the living room.

"We interrupt this program with breaking new from the Protection Agency" cried the newsreader "we have here today the Vic President and a top coordinator…..Latency Clatter Moors" the sound of clapping from the audience and a girl wearing a red dress with Togepi on it appeared on the screen.

"Yes this just in, the lab in Pallet Town has burned down. We believe that it was the Criminal gang Team Doom, also Professor Oak have gone missing. If you find Oak ring us and beware of shady characters. At the moment we don't know what was taken or if any one else has vanished" said Latency "we have officers at the scene, if you got any information call the protection help line 0900 346 77 99". The boy came running in crying.

"Mum and Uncle Oak were in there" he said alarmed. Summer got up and opened the front door. Outside there was smoke in the distance and a helicopter was circling the smoke. Summer walked out and headed towards the smoke. What she found was a burnout out building and no wild Pokémon nearby. Summer walked closer but she was stopped bye two big guys wearing police uniform with P.A on them.

"No access Protection agency or officer Jenny only" said one and the other started to push her back.

"Alright I'm going" said Summer annoyed as she walked off she look back and saw that more people have turn up with some red Tape. She walked on and saw a Pokèball with a thunder bolt on it on the floor. She ran over to it and picked it up. She heard voices and hid behind a tree.

"Yes, Team Doom were here, we believe…..yes Mr President we be on it right away," put walkie-talkie away "you two call the other agents we have, we have more info two other people have gone missing Delia K and Tracy T" said a P.A Agent to another agent as they walk toward the burned lab. Summer walked but suddenly forgets where the house with her stuff is. She walked around but she couldn't find it so she sat down next to a tree.

The boy is siting in his kitchen wondering if the girl is coming back when he decided to go out. He went out to find her. He walked round until he stopped and saw Summer sit by a tree he went over and introduced himself "we haven't told each other over names now is a good place to my name is Ash what's yours"

"It not a good place can you find you way home?" asked Summer as the sun was going down.

"Yes, I think so" Ash said to her. Ash walk along passed a few buildings when they saw that Ash's house was surrounded by tape with P.A on it….

_What happens next?_

_Find out in CH 6 Joining Team Doom_


	6. CH 6 : Joining Team Doom

**Do not own Pokémon**

**CH 6 Joining Team Doom**

….The Jeep drove through the forest and headed towards Viridian City. It drove up between some rocks and a Secret door opened up. The Jeep drove in and parked. The door closed and Tim smirked and remembered what Psychic Arceus said in his before he was teleported here …

"_Find and join Team Doom, then seek out Dr. Mon. Team Doom will help Dark Arceus to rise and have revenge on Arceus. Dr. Mon will be a loyal minion and you must help him and his assistants. Try to seek Dr. Mon; he is important to the mission. But beware Dr. Mon isn't easy to find because he has many disguises. Help Team Doom, this is you mission"_

"_But master said, to prevent history from changing" said Tim _

"_He's a fool….plus helping Team Doom Does help that….. Go now, no stay… hee hee…only kidding, now go Tim….."_

…Tim walked up to where the Door was but couldn't see anything. He walked back into the forest and headed deeper. Inside the base the commander and the grunt got out of the jeep and all around them were Jeeps and Bikes. "Right someone get a team to together to take Oak to Base 2 now and couple of People to lock up these two." Grunts poured into the room, some surrounded Oak and the Ekans was recalled back into the Pokèball and the Grunts took him away into a truck and drove out. A couple of other grunts took Delia and Tracy away deeper into the base.

"Commander the top boss is calling you on video link in your office" said a Grunt who had just ran in. The Commander ran into her office and on the screen a man wearing robes with a hood coving up his face.

"Commander Sue, I Just heard that you managed to get Oak, his research and Pokèballs. Well done but you could of left the lab alone. Where is Oak?" said the mystery man

"Sir, I sent him to the Doc' said Commander Sue

"I tell the doc that he got company and ah yes the Doc wants you to sent any new recruits that you get to him" said the man

"Yes sir, I will do that and the Protection Agency is already at the lab" Sue said to the man

"The P.A isn't a problem, Sue" said the man "Signing off".

Back in the forest the other three grunts meet up by an old Oak tree. "Good we all here, now let get back to base" said one of them. Tim walked out and saw the three Grunts talking to each other.

Tim spoke and said to them "I want to join the team"

One of the Grunts said "Team, what team?"

"Team Doom, the most famous team" said Tim to all three of them. Two of the Grunts pulled out their Pokèballs and released Two Zubats and Tim threw his ball and sent out his Umbreon. His Umbreon used Shadow Storm and knocked the two Grunts and two Zubats against the ground (knocking them out in the process). "Now? What are you going to do?"

"Well…I take you to the base and see what the Commander thinks" the last Grunt said as he stole the other two, Zubats and ripping of the D on their uniforms. He muttered to himself "you're fired." He scribbled a note and left it there. The Grunt walked up and left them there. He went by a tree and knocked. "It's Agent Gomaz and a new recruit"

"Password?" said a deep male voice from within the tree a few minutes later "no access without password"

"Salve mi lacus, sit amet pokémon Dusknoir in Spiritu (Means Hail Team Doom, the best Pokémon is Dusknoir the Ghost in Latin)" said the grunt to the doorman

"Correct, you may pass" said the doorman as the opened up into the dimly lit stairway and a shadow already moving out. Tim and the Grunt walked down the stairs and the doorman closed the door behind them. The walked down the stairs for the few minutes when they reached a corridor, the doorman went into a different room and Tim followed the Grunt down deeper into the base. They passed many doors leading into different parts of the base.

"You wait here, I get boss" the Grunt whispered to Tim and led him into a room saying on the door recruitment. The Grunt darted off and Tim waited….

_What happens next?_

_Find out in CH 7 The Doom Trials _


	7. CH 7 : the Doom trials

**Do not own Pokémon**

CH 7 The Doom Trials

Tim sat their waiting in the room which is just a room with a table and some chairs when a black Premier Ball appears with a voice in the air saying "use this well Tim". Four back and white Pokèballs appeared on the table after the voice was finished. Tim found the four Pokèballs were empty and he found in the other one an Elekid. The grunt returned with a woman wearing a peaked cap with a small D on it and a uniform with medals on it. She had blue eyes and brown short hair.

"New recruit, well to join this team you must pass five trials. Two normal battles, one double battle, one battle against me and lastly is the questions of truth. You will go against Agents Peterson, Greg, Gomaz and me Commander Sue" said Sue. Two other grunts wearing the same as Sue but without the medals or the cap came in. "Trial One is against Peterson, we need a ref so Gomaz find someone"

"Yes Commander" said Gomaz and he left the room. Sue pressed a button that was on the wall the room turned into a battle arena. A few minutes later Gomaz and a man with Brown hair and brown eyes wearing a lab coat walked in.

"Doc, what are you doing here?" questioned Sue

"Can't I leave my base every so often plus I wanted to see if you had any recruits right Phoenix" said the Doc followed by a Vulpix who looked like it was smiling and it then jumped on the Doc's shoulder. The Doc says "the first is just one on one"

Peterson threw a Pokèball and said "Team Doom commands you Golbat" and a Golbat came out. Tim threw his ball and Umbreon came out. Umbreon came out smirking and very confidence. Peterson ordered Golbat to use Bite and Golbat nearly bit Umbreon but he dodged.

"Use Shadow Storm" cried Tim as a pulse came from Umbreon and knocked into Golbat. Golbat then fainted

"Round one to new Recruit" said the Doc and the Vulpix smiled. The Golbat was recalled and Peterson left the room. "Next is the two against two and the new recruit is allowed to change". Greg pulled out a Pokèball.

"Team Doom commands you, Charmander" said Greg, Umbreon looked unimpressed at the Charmander. "Charmander use Ember." The Charmander used Ember and little bit of fire went towards Umbreon. Umbreon jumped out of the way.

"Umbreon use Tackle" cried Tim and Umbreon smashed into Charmander and a flash of red light appeared and Charmander vanished and was replaced with a Scyther. "But you said"

"Oh I forgot to mention that Greg could change, oh silly me" said the Doc and Phoenix smirked.

"Scyther use Wing Attack" ordered Greg and the Scyther smashed Umbreon with his wings. Tim switched Umbreon with Elekid.

"Use….. Shadow Bolt" shouted Tim, Elekid looked and nodded and Dark lighting came from him and hit the Scyther head on and knocked him out.

"Scyther is unable to battle, one to the recruit" said the Doc and the Charmander came out looking worried.

"Charmander use Scratch" cried Agent Greg as Umbreon used Tackle on Charmander. The Charmander was knocked out and Greg picked up the Charmander and left.

"Round 2 to the new recruit, next is a double battle against Gomaz" exclaimed the Doc

"You wouldn't beat me, I'm one of the best grunts, Team Doom commands you, Koffing and Slugma" said Gomaz. Umbreon and Elekid faced off against them. "You both use Smog" purple mist came out of the both of them covering the battle field.

"Umbreon use Shadow Storm" ordered Tim, the Dark storm cleared away the smog but both Koffing and Slugma were still standing. "Use Tackle Umbreon and Elekid use Quick Attack" Elekid smashed into Koffing knocking him into the floor, Umbreon then slammed into Slugma but Slugma Ability Flame Body burned Umbreon. Umbreon yelped in pain to the fire covering him then a light flashed over both Koffing and Slugma. Umbreon ability: _synchronize_ comes into effect, and it hurts Koffing but not Slugma as he is a fire type. The burn finished the Koffing off and it fainted.

"Dam, you may have won that round, Slugma use Rock Throw" ordered Gomaz as the Slugma picks up a couple of small rocks and threw them at Umbreon which made Umbreon go flying and knocked him out. "Now use Ember." A little bit of fire hit Elekid, Elekid then winched in pain as he moved.

"Elekid use Shadow Bolt" said Tim

"Slugma use Rock Throw" said Gomaz, the two attacks hit each other and smoke filled up battle field and when it cleared both were still standing, Elekid then fell over defeated.

"Gomaz wins, challenger loses" said the Doc disappointed, and then both the Doc and Phoenix left the room with Gomaz.

As Gomaz, the Doc and Phoenix were leaving, Sue said to Tim "you got potential and strong Pokémon so I think you will be asset to us, wait here and I will be back" Sue left the room and headed to her office. She then called her boss then the man wearing robes with a hood coving up his face appeared.

"This better be important Sue " said the man

"We found this guy with Pokémon that knows Shadow Moves Sir." Said Sue excited

"Excellent, get him to join and you be rewarded" said the Boss

"But he failed, one of the trails I set him" answered Sue

"Failed a battle, well no one wins all the time, just Give him to the Doc as a minion or agent, its time the Doc got his own agent…"

What happens next?

Find out in CH 8 Meeting Miss Moors

**Sorry for taking so long **


	8. CH 8 : Meeting Miss Moors

**Do not own Pokémon**

CH 8 Meeting Miss Moors

They saw that Ash's house was surrounded by tape with P.A on it and Two Protection Agents grabbed the both of them and dragged them on to a Protection Agency Plane. The Plane headed pass towards Vermilion City. Vermilion City gym was in the west of the city and in the top corner was a big tower with two large letters saying P.A. The Helicopter landed on top of the tower and the Agents led them into the tower. They walked down many corridors and were led into the vice president room. "Ah…Miss Summer we meet at last…Professor Oak told me if he was kidnapped or he died, I should tell you that the seven plates are at the Pewter Museum of Science and I forgot to introduce my self. I am Latency Clatter Moors daughter of the president of the protection agency" said Latency who was siting behind a desk

"So what plates are there?" asked Summer to the Girl

"Well I think it's the Flame Plate, Meadow Plate, Sky Plate, Splash Plate, Toxic Plate, Zap Plate and Fist Plate. Which are Fire, Grass, Flying, Water, Poison, Electric and Fighting" answered Latency

Summer then said "so why did you bring Ash?" Latency nodded to a guy behind her who took Ash away.

"Ash is…. well my father thinks has strong power and is Arceus Campion…..while I think he is sent by him to do his work and bring us closer to Pokémon" said Latency.

"So when do we leave?" Summer said after a pause

"When my father says so…we can go" said Latency as she spun around on the chair.

Near Mount Moon, a small plane with a big red D on it landed at the peak. A man with the lab coat and the young female assistant stepped out of the plane. The plane then left the area and vanished into the sky. Both of them wandered down to find a wrecked air balloon with a big Red D on it. The man and the woman entered the air ship and headed to a place they both know well: the Lab. The Lab was destroyed and lots of documents on the floor which the woman picked up. The man picked up the pick plate and muttered "thank god the plates ok" and "Stupid Stu and Stupid Team Rocket". As his fingers touched the plate his eyes closed and glow from the gem which was in his pocket. His eye snapped open and he said to the female "Leaf, we need to get to the Museum now"

"Right away sir" answered Leaf and both of them sped out of the Air balloon and bumped into someone who was out side. Doctor Mon saw it was a boy with dark hair.

"And you are?" asked Dr Mon to the boy

"Tim…." Started Tim as Leaf sitting on a rock and was talking into a walkie-talkie.

"Just Doc or Doctor" said Dr Mon as Leaf was finished talking. "So you are?"

"Your new Grunt" said Tim to the Doc

"Excellent but how did you know we were here?" said Dr Mon Angrily

"The Boss…Lord D…." started Tim but cut off by Dr Mon

"Rule 34…..Don't say the name of the boss where any one can hear it" said in Dr Mon in a knowing way. All of them headed toward Pewter City.

_Sorry for taking a long time _

_I'm going to end this soon so only a few chapters left_

_Next Chapter: 9 the museum battle_


	9. CH 9 : The museum battle

**Do not own Pokémon**

Ch 9 the museum battle

Latency was called on her phone and she smiled. She laughed and said "father has said you can go, Jim…take Miss Summer to the plane….final words check your bag…bye, bye" Jim, a big guy walked in and led her to the Roof. Summer entered the plane where she found her bag. She reached inside to find a master ball. She threw it and Mewtwo came out and a voice in her head moaned "about time it was a bit cramped in there." Summer looked in wonder around saw the Mewtwos purple comforting eyes. "Yes it is me Little One; I am Mew Two, Arceus number two and the strongest Pokémon apart from him of course". Mewtwo smiled and laughed and carried on "I was sent by Arceus to Oak and Captain Neutron Atom….."

"Who is Captain Neutron Atom?" asked Summer to Mewtwo

"Oh, You know him as Captain Smith but here he is Vice President of the Atom Corporation and a nasty guy but in the future he is a nice fellow" the Mewtwo answered after a pause while it thought of the answer. The plane landed just outside the city and Summer and Mewtwo left the plane. They headed towards the Museum when she saw Tim standing outside. Mewtwo turned invisible as they walked up to the front door.

"Can't come in here…Doctor…..um…..Gomo is…..wait you the weird girl" said Tim as he stopped them

"I want a rematch…Go Miniryu" said summer as she heard Mewtwo groan and mutter "we need the plates and I can beat him in two seconds" the Dratini came out and glared at Tim.

"Team D….i mean come out Umbreon" said Tim and Summer realized that the boy was a part of Team Doom. She decided with an agreement with Miniryu to beat him quickly. The Umbreon came out and before it could react, Miniryu used Thunder Wave with a nod from Summer. Umbreon was fully paralyzed and couldn't do a thing.

"Now use… Twister" Summer said quickly. Miniryu whipped up a Twister and knocked out the Umbreon. Before Tim could do any thing he was knocked out by an annoyed Mewtwo.

Dr Mon was near a display which was collection of plates in a circle with some missing plates when he felt something and said to Leaf who was next to him "Go and take Phoenix. Do not do anything and if Phoenix finds anything keep it." Leaf took Phoenix Pokèball and disappeared down the hall. He put a fake bead and a brown wig and a mask which didn't look like a mask. He turned around and saw Summer. "the other trying to get the plates to stop mistress and Dark Arceus from taking over, well you to…" a glow came from his pocket "yes ok mistress, looks like you have to beat two of my Pokémon to get the plates, four if you beat one and the other three if you beat both…I got that right mistress" A Glow appeared like a answer "Good…..Go Lee" A Hitmonlee appeared and Mewtwo made him self visible. "Mewtwo I wondered where you were…Lee use Double Kick"

Lee tried to kick Mewtwo but Mewtwo used Barrier and blocked the move then Lee tried to use Jump Kick. Mewtwo dodged and used Psycho Cut which hit Lee right in the chest which made him fall to the floor. Doctor Mon handed the Flame Plate, Meadow Plate, Splash Plate and Sky Plate. He then sent out an Infernape and cried "Go Monoking" Mewtwo used Psycho Cut but Monoking dodged and used Flame Wheel. Mewtwo blocked it with Barrier and then attacked with Psystrike. The huge blast of energy hit Monoking right on the chest and he winched in pain. Monoking then used Acrobatics and before Mewtwo could react, he was hit a few times by Monoking. The ape then used Flare Blitz and knocked Mewtwo down. The glow appeared from the pocket and Dr Mon then said after it went again "Yes time to go" The Doc threw a ball on the floor and smoke came out. After the smoke, Summer and Mewtwo saw that the man, Monoking and the rest of the plates have vanished. All that was let was a wig, a fake beard and a piece of paper. Summer turned around and started to leave when Latency appeared with an older man with black hair and looking like Latency came in.

"Mr Moors….i see that Team Doom has escaped again" signed Mr Moors as Latency came up to Summer and picked the piece of paper.

Latency read it out loud "this is help since you beat me, mistress gives you this riddle: _you find the Tree at the home of the magnet_" Mr Moors, Summer and Mewtwo thought about this riddle as Summer, Latency and Mewtwo went on the plane. Mr Moors and a couple of Protection agency agents stayed to look at the crime scene.

_I'm going to end this soon so only a few chapters left_

_Chapter:_

_10 finding Oak_

_11 the battle against Sid_

_12 the rise of Psychic Arceus_


	10. CH 10 : Finding Oak

**Do not own Pokémon**

_**CH 10 Finding Oak**_

Summer, Latency and Mewtwo thought about the riddle that the man left at the museum on there journey back to Vermilion City. Just before they landed on the gound Mewtwo said out loud "Oak is a type of tree right so tree is oak, so we just need the home of the magnet"

Latency answered "Yes Oak is a type of tree so magnet…..doesn't ring a bell" they left the plane and headed towards the Protection HQ when Mewtwo saw a poster with _New Magnet Train now in Saffron City _and then it hit him the fact that the riddle: _you find the Tree at the home of the magnet_. The tree was Oak and the magnet was the train so Oak is somewhere in Saffron.

Mewtwo told the other two "Oak is in Saffron" which made both of then understand the riddle.

Latency replied "right saffron, not far by Jeep" she talks into a walkie-talkie "Jim, bring the Jeep now" as soon as she said this the big guy was already there with the Jeep. The Jeep arrived at the city within 25 minutes. "Thanks Jim you can go" the Jeep was gone in the blink of eye. "Now we ask around….. mention the Protection agency or me or they never talk….you go that way" she points in a direction and she vanished in the other.

"right just you and me" signed Summer as the pink cat comforting her

"its ok, Little One just us three, me, you and Miniryu are enough" said Mewtwo

"just a question, why do you call be Little One?" Suddenly questioned Summer and she thought her saw a bit of sadness in his eyes.

"lets go into there" Mewtwo said deliberately avoided the question. The building he pointed to was a tall one and looked out of place. The building had a sign which said M Tech and lots of people were going in and out.

Summer and an Invisible Mewtwo entered a building and headed towards the reception and asked "hello miss, we…ummm...want to know…well Latency …"

"Latency Moors" the receptionist said and then talked into a commutation thing "Dr Stones there someone who knows Latency…yes ok…" She turned her attention to Summer "Floor 13, room 13" Summer and Mewtwo got into the lift and the woman pressed a button at the desk and floor 13 button appeared. She pressed it and the lift moved up very quickly. The door open to show a man who Summer thought she saw before.

"Dr Stones….Miss Summer I presume" said Dr Stones looking at Mewtwo direction which made Mewtwo think that the doc knew he was there. "come along to my office" the walked passed doors and even more door until they reached room 13. Room 13 door had president on it. The room just had a desk with a computer and looked hardy used. "so you want information do you…well I afraid there is very little anyone can give as there is not a lot to start with"

"how do yo….." started Summer voicing hers and Mewtwos question

"yes Miss Moors keeps me filled in, sometimes anyway" said Dr Stones "the thing I do know is that a few night ago I was here and I heard a Jeep out side and some shady characters with a bag heading towards the abandoned Fighting Gym, I reported it but nothing was found so I would start there and I give you luck at finding Oak" Summer thanked him and left the building and saying thanks to the receptionist on the way out. She or Mewtwo didn't see the receptionist smirking. They headed north and bumped into Latency who was talking to a bug catcher.

Summer filled her in and Latency said "yes I remember that call, didn't find them and the only thing we found out was the Team Doom were there" She smiled and sped off towards the Gym and cried "come along Summer" they turned the corner to see people who looked like Grunts to Latency.

"I get rid of them" said Mewtwo as he put them to sleep. All three entered the building and none of them noticed the camera. In the bottom by a small boat big enough for four, a man wearing a sea captain gear saw this and talked into a microphone "Master Sergeant Stu, Commander Sue, Mewtwo and intruders trying to get Oak are her just like the Doc told us so get ready"

Sue Replied "Yes Sir"

Stu however said "what makes you the boss here…"

"Lord Dominic said so, Stu and I am Admiral Sid while you are just Master Sergeant Stu. Over and out"

Summer and Mewtwo reached the stair but before they could do any thing they were blocked by a guy wearing Disco flares and other disco clothes. He said after a pause "you will not pass Master Sergeant Stu, team doom commanders you…. Umbreon and Eevee" Mewtwo knocked the Eevee out with Psycho Cut. The Umbreon used Quick Attack with Mewtwo barely dodged. Summer suck passed Stu when he is distracted by Mewtwo. She walked down the stairs when she cried out which caused the Mewtwo to quickly beat the Umbreon and knock the both of them out.

"Little One" he said as he came over to she her eyes have gone baby blue eyes and her expression has changed to playful.

A playful toned voice came out that sounded a bit like Summer 's normal voice said "Mew-t-t-two…be-w-w-ware the s-s-s-stairs will trap y-y-y-y-you with a P-p-p-psychic b-b-b-barrier…."

"it's not time Little One….go back to sleep" commanded Mewtwo sadly as Summer eyes changed back to her normal brown and the playful expression vanished. Summer eyes closed and opened again.

"what happened? Mewtwo" said Summer dazed

"nothing Little One" lied the Mewtwo wishing he could tell. Latency gave Mewtwo a questioning look and Mewtwo told her in her head _tell_ _you later._

Mewtwo and co left and headed down the stair at the end of the room but then Mewtwo remembered the warning and pushed them back as a pink light spread throughout the stairs and a female voice saying "Rats" came from behind some boxes. A woman appeared and saluted while saying "Team Doom commanders you… Glaceon and Leafeon" The Glaceon used Icy Wind and Mewtwo just managed to use Barrier to protect him and Summer but poor Latency who was frozen solid. Mewtwo used Psycho Cut to counter Leafeons Leaf Blade. Mewtwo used Psystrike and the Leafeon was knocked out but the Glaceon used Barrier and just barely blocked it. Mewtwo then used Aura Sphere which hit the Glaceon knocking it out. The woman started to say something when she stopped and just left and the pink field vanished as well. Mewtwo and Summer unfroze Latency who Mewtwo laid on the floor using his Psychic powers. Both Summer and Mewtwo darted down the stairs to see a old captain standing by a boat.

"Just me and you Mewtwo …..now!" said the Sea Captain as Hydro Pump, Fire Blast and Thunder hit Mewtwo in the chest. Mewtwo then fell to the floor.

_I'm going to end this soon so only a few chapters left_

_Chapter:_

_11 the battle against Sid_

_12 the rise of Psychic Arceus_


	11. CH 11: The Battle Against Sid

_**Do not own Pokémon**_

_**Ch 11 The Battle Against Sid**_

Summer looked and saw three Pokémon: Vaporeon, Jolteon and Flareon standing next to the old Captain and he said happily "good Mewtwo down"

The female said into a walkie-talkie "Sid, the boss wants you to leave now"

"Yes Sue, tell him I be there just after I get rid of this witness, you three get her!" yelled Sid and the three Pokémon attacked her. She dodged Hydro Pump, Thunder and Fire Blast as the three used them to attack her. The chased her around the bit where the boat was. They managed to corner her by some boxes and she closed her eyes and braced her self but Miniryu saved her. The Dratini used Twister which knocked Flareon out. The Jolteon used Thunder Fang and bit down hard on the Dratini with dealt a lot of damage. The Vaporeon used Muddy Water which smashed into Dratini missing the Jolteon who jumped out of the way. The Dratini used Twister again but both of them dodged. Miniryu felt a light around her and she received some energy and changed into a Dragonair. She used her new power by using Hyper Beam which hit the Vaporeon full blast knocking it out. The Jolteon used Double Kick which hurt Miniryu very badly. The Jolteon then used Thunder Fang which knocked out Miniryu and left Summer on her alone. The Jolteon used Double Kick on Summer and she had a big bruise on her stomach. Sid came over with a malicious grin and he said evilly "finish her" The Jolteon smirked and started to use Thunder Fang. He bites her in the neck and the electricity flowed through her body. Her eyes closed and blackness over came her.

The Jolteon then used Thunder Fang but was blocked by Barrier. A voice cut through Sid said "hey Sid make sure they down for the count before finishing the battle"

"Mewtwo you still have strength so you can still battle, Jolteon use Thunder" cried Sid clearly angry, the Jolteon move was easy blocked by Barrier.

Mewtwo Said "You hurt me" and then said in a voice that Sid couldn't hear "and then you hurt my daughter Mew." Then he used the full power of Psystrike which knocked both Jolteon and Sid out. He was about to finish the job when he heard a voice coming from the boat.

"Help anyone" the voice cried out from the boat and Mewtwo saw that it was Oak who was blindfolded and tied up in the boat. He easy untied him and took the blindfold off. "Mewtwo is that you"

"Yes Oak it's me and your message is?" asked the Mewtwo already knowing about Smiths message.

"Yes the message is…..don't trust the Protection Agency or Dr Stones of M Tech or more importantly Dr Mon and the plates are in the museum. Also the missing plates will be uncovered in Johto in ten years and give the lighting ball to Ash. Finally the time gate made by Dialga is in the forest where only we can go" the old Professor told Mewtwo.

Mewtwo picked up Summer and him and oak found that Sid and the Three Pokémon has fled. They found Latency siting up on the floor and she greeted Oak. All three left the gym and Latency contacted Jim and they got to pallet town in double time. During the journey Mewtwo healed Summer with his psychic powers. When they got to Oaks house Ash was already there. Ash hugged his uncle Oak and Oak handed Ash the ball which Mewtwo found in Summer's bag which Jim had in the car. Latency and Jim went off towards the burned lab which was being rebuilt. Oak and Ash said Good bye when Mewtwo led Summer towards the gate which was just outside the town.

"Little One, when we go through we must not trust the Protection Agency or Dr Stones or Dr Mon" said Mewtwo

"What about Latency?" Summer asked

"Well maybe but we best go before the gate closes" said Mewtwo. Both walked into the gate with Summer having her bag with money given by Latency and Miniryu. The gate flashed close and all that was left was a box given to Summer by Captain Smith to contract him which will be destroyed by the rain and Pokémon in the coming years.

Meanwhile Sid was waiting in the Base of Team Doom hidden in the mountain between Johto and Kanto outside of the boss office and it scared at the thought of the boss punishing him. A low voice said from behind the door said "Come in Sid" Sid came in to see the boss smiling which made the old sea captain feel uneasy. "Com Sid why so scary, you test was excellent and you still got Oaks data and your Jolteon did very well in the experiment"

"Sir, you not going to punish me for losing Oak?" asked Sid

"No" said the boss bluntly

"Why... Lord Dominic?" said Sid pushing

"You're lost to Mewtwo and he is strong and you nearly beat him but he surprised you and that made you lose so you free to go and…..yes, tell the Doc he can do the thing tomorrow at his lab. Also tell Stu and Sue to come in" Lord Dominic said in no tone. Sid left and with out a word both the disco dude and the army woman walked in to the office, Sue saluted Lord Dominic and stood to attention by the door. "Sue, you failed to protect Oak but you helped Sid in his task very well so you may go, before you go remember to take the other two we took with Oak to our Base S" said Lord Dominic to Sue and she looked at him and left after she saluted again.

"So what about me?" asked Stu and Dominic face changed from he face he used with Sid and Sue to a more evil looking one.

"Punishment for failing the task you were set, the Grunts outside have been punished so it your turn" said Dominic

"But…." Said Stu

"No buts… Toxicroak use Poison Jab" ordered Dominic enjoying what will happen next as a shadow appeared. It hit Stu and kept hitting him as Dominic was laughing. Sid and Sue sat out side thanking their lucky stars it wasn't them.

_I'm going to end this soon only one chapter left_

_Chapter:_

_12 the rise of Psychic Arceus_


	12. CH 12 : the rise of Psychic Arceus

Do not own Pokémon

(This is a sort of an Epilogue)

Ch 12 the rise of Psychic Arceus

Two weeks after Dr Mon heard the boss tell him to go ahead he was finally ready to summon his mistress. He connected the Toxic Plate, Zap Plate and Fist Plate to a machine at M Tech that his mistress told him to build. He was happy that she wasn't angry about him losing four plates to that thing but he thought that it was Phoenix and his nice assistant Leaf for finding the Dread Plate or the dark plate. The gem glowed directing him from his thoughts as he understood it, she was moaning to hurry up. Dr Mon plugged wires in some where on the machine and put the gem from his pocket to a hole in the machine. Leaf came in with the Mind Plate and put in a hole under the gem. The gem glowed and said to Dr Mon "Good now the red button" Doctor Mon pressed the button and a light over took the room and turned pink as the mind from the gem mixed with the body from the plate. The shape of Arceus appeared and turned pink as it became solid. It said "I am free at last, Psychic Arceus has returned to the land….Mon and Leaf thank you, and now you will be rewarded as be my loyal followers and helpers for a new world"

"Thank you mistress" both said with more childish tones.

"Now take me to this so called Lord Dominic" ordered Psychic Arceus to Dr Mon.

"Yes mistress" said Dr Mon smirking as he led her down the hall. He took a more serious tone as he ended the office of Lord Dominic. "Dominic, she's here" said grinning then he was down the hall

"What did you do to my best scientist?" asked Dominic to Psychic Arceus

"Just the side effect of being my link into this world and them becoming my loyal minions" answered Psychic Arceus

"Them?" questioned Dominic

"Yes, him and Leaf" said Psychic Arceus

"Ok, so miss…" said Dominic

"Call me… Psychic Arceus" She smiled and then went serious "I will tell you this, more Plates meaning more of my kind which is going to be in Johto in ten years"

"You can count on us to help you in any way we can" said Dominic "and to find info on the Gems"

"Good…well me, Mon and Leaf will see you in ten years well for me it will be tomorrow" and with that Psychic Arceus and the two scientists vanished in a pink light. Dominic and his top three…well two minions left Mount Silver and set up a base in Goldenrod City.

_**The End**_


End file.
